


deceive

by mokomokos



Category: JBJ (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Longguo & Shihyun (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shihyun with an H, don’t hate me?, loona are just background characters, slight nsfw implications, this is my first proper fic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokomokos/pseuds/mokomokos
Summary: deceivedɪˈsiːv/verbgerund or present participle: deceivingdeliberately cause (someone) to believe something that is not true, especially for personal gain.“their relationship was deceiving”





	deceive

he didn’t mean for it to go this far.  
originally it started as a favour,a ‘hey can you do this for me’ kind of thing.  
but he just couldn’t help it.  
the way his eyes crinkled ever so cutely when he smiled. the way his hands moved to cover his face when he heard a funny joke.  
the way he made him feel...electrified. the way his voice sounded when he said “sanggyun...”  
“sanggyun....sanggyun!”  
he jumped,looking around him. where was he? oh,right. kenta was right in front of him,a goofy grin on his face. “what were you thinking of? were you thinking about meeeee?” the other prolonged the word ‘me’ and sanggyun couldn’t help but laugh,shaking his head.  
“you wish.”  
kenta heard someone calling for him,so he stood up to go find them,and sanggyun couldn’t help but stare as he walked away. what they had was.....hard to explain. 

sure,they were great friends. but to put it lightly,when they had needs,they went to each other to fulfill them. whether it be a date to a family member’s wedding,a cuddle session to watch a netflix series with or a fuckbuddy for the night. sanggyun liked spending time with kenta,no matter which of the circumstances. kenta made him happy,he made him realise that maybe life does have a meaning,maybe it’s not all that bad being here. being alive.  
they barely ever disagreed,though there were times when they tried their hardest to make the other feel jealous. kenta got jealous easy,and sanggyun loved pushing his buttons so much he’d make him feel that way on purpose. one example was when a new student was going to attend their university,an english major called jo haseul. just so he could get under kenta’s skin,sanggyun opted to introduce himself to her before anyone else. as soon as he’d finished talking to her (and making her laugh countless times) he approached the nearly tomato-red faced kenta and commented, “she’s pretty hot,right?”  
despite all this,he loved kenta more than anyone else. emphasis on ‘loved.’ because he stupidly ruined it all that day. and on that day,he started thinking again. does life really have a meaning? is it really all that great being here? being alive? it could have been avoided easily. but he had to be his stupid self again. and fuck it all up.

 

“hey...can i tell you something?” kenta’s voice was hushed.  
“yeah,of course.” sanggyun smiled,looking over at his kenta’s red cheeks. “what’s wrong? you know it’s just me,right?” kenta let out a sigh,and looked over.  
“sanggyun. i know when we started doing this.....thing we promised nothing would come from it but.....i think i might be in love with you.” sanggyun looked up at kenta’s nervous expression. ‘oh god,oh god,oh god.’  
“kenta......i-i’m sorry,i have to go.” but before he could say anything,sanggyun had ran away. and while he ran,he cried. he cried so hard that he almost couldn’t see. nobody noticed,though. because his sadness was disguised in the rain. the cold,cold rain.

despite not having slept a wink,sanggyun agreed to meet his friends at a cafe just for some catch up time. honestly,he just wanted to get some caffeine in his bloodstream,as you do when you have regrets. while donghan droned on about something uninteresting to him,longguo stared out of the window. he saw a familiar figure approaching quickly,looking away and acting as if he saw nothing. “kim sanggyun!” everyone else jumped,turning around to see a very upset kenta,stomping over.  
“what? oh,hi.” sanggyun looked back down at the table.  
“why did you run away? it really hurt my feelings!” sanggyun shrugged.  
“look,it’s not a big deal.” kenta grumbled,sitting down in the one empty chair.  
“not a big deal? i told you i loved you. and you ran away,do you know how shitty it made me feel?”  
“look,just leave it,okay?” everyone around was tensed up,and their once sweet cups of coffee turned bitter.  
“fine.” kenta nodded,standing up sadly and running away with tears in his eyes. taehyun looked at sanggyun with an expression full of pure disbelief while donghan fiddled with his fingers awkwardly. shihyun’s eyes widened,hyunbin sniffled,trying not to cry himself while taedong patted his back comfortingly,and longguo just shook his head.  
“sorry,gyun. but we have to go find kenta.” taehyun mumbled,clearly not sorry. as sanggyun watched all his friends get up and walk away one by one,he knew he’d fucked up. bad.

 

sanggyun hated what he did that day. he wished he could go back and start again. ever since,not one of his friends have spoken to him. he found out they all went out to dinner together. without him. they posted it all over instagram. they all seemed happier than usual. maybe sanggyun was nothing but a burden. he didn’t want to be like that,but maybe he should accept it. no. he won’t accept it. he’s gonna fix it. he has to fix it. before it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> if u for some reason aren’t coming from there originally,hmu on twitter @kentaehs and talk to me about kentas snaggle tooth


End file.
